


Fucking Perfect

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basti is attending an art show and meets a stranger interested in his painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr

Sebastian shuffled around the room nervously, not daring to lift his gaze too far from the ground in case someone might actually notice him. It had been a mistake to come here, he might be a pretty decent painter he didn’t doubt that but he was nothing like the other artists in the room who had actually studied their craft for who knows how many years. He didn’t belong with these people in their fancy suits and fancy talk. His art might but he certainly didn’t.

He was messed up, he didn’t even try to deny that anymore, and while he had learned to use art as a mean to vent his feelings and emotions instead of self harm, it still hadn’t miraculously “cured” him.

As he awkwardly made his way to the little table filled with all kinds of snacks that had been set up in the corner of the room, he couldn’t help but notice the man staring at his painting. After silently questioning why on earth would he actually stare at it like that he took a closer look of the man himself, feeling he was far enough and hidden enough to do that without being noticed.

The man looked tall, even from afar and the well fitting suit gray suit jacket and tight jeans did wonders to his slim figure. His hair was light brown and styled in a wild quiff and he wonder if maybe they would like the same music. He couldn’t see the man’s face as he was still pretty much engrossed with the painting but he could guess he must be handsome. There just was this air of confidence around him that could only come from someone who was confident with their looks.

Sebastian turned away then, feeling he had stared enough as it was and he scolded himself for doing so and instead he turned all of his attention on picking some snacks on a little plate. Which he then almost dropped when he heard someone mentioning his name.

“That painting? I do believe it was painted by that gentleman over there by the buffet. Sebastian? Sebastian come over here ” He heard the curator of the art gallery say and all he wanted was for the earth to swallow him. After swallowing hard and letting out a shaky sigh he turned and slowly started walking towards the curator and the man who he had been talking to, who was non other than the same man he had been staring at.

And he had been right, the man was ridiculously handsome.

“Um…y-yeah?” He asked shyly as he halted a few feet away from them, just barely managing an awkward smile.

“Sebastian, this is Rüdiger Brans, Mr Brans, this is Sebastian Raetzel. Sebastian, Mr. Brans here just told me he is very impressed by your painting and asked if he could speak with the artist.” The curator spoke cheerily, though Sebastian suspected it was more because of the fact that the more paintings the show would sell the gallery would get a nice profit.

“I…it…it’s nice to meet you…” He offered his hand politely and mentally cursed himself for actually looking up at the other man’s eyes as he did so, the smile he got in return made his knees feel weak.

“It’s very nice to meet you too Sebastian. I’m actually not in any way an art person…” Rüdiger said sheepisly and rubbed the back of his neck, which actually made Sebastian suddenly feel a lot more at ease around the man. “But I just can’t seem to tear my eyes off that painting of yours, it’s just so intriguing. And I was wondering if you could maybe explain it to me a little?” There was a hopeful tone in his voice and Sebastian found himself smiling back at him, a real smile this time.

“Umm well sure, why not.” He practically beamed. The curator quickly excused himself as he steered the both of them back towards the painting in question and for some reason, Sebastian found himself opening up to a complete stranger as he started telling the story behind the painting, the story behind himself.

And later on as he left the gallery hand in hand with Rüdiger, who had invited him for a late dinner, he realized going to the art show was anything but a mistake. He even dared to think the night had been fucking perfect, and he felt it had only just begun.


End file.
